


Ode to Han Solo

by evilmouse



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Corellia (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Poetry, Sabacc, Sexy Han Solo, Shakespearean Sonnets, Smuggler Han Solo, Sonnets, Star wars quotes, kessel run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/pseuds/evilmouse
Summary: ...because everyone's favorite space pirate deserves a sonnet.





	Ode to Han Solo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeDjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDjo/gifts).



> A very very very late birthday gift. Hope I did your boy justice.

Mine heart's well-smuggled by scoundrel, flyboy  
Made weak by Falcon captain’s charming grin  
Like the stars, the wicked ways to employ  
That scruffy-looking hero’s bod for sin

Tempt me with Corellian romancing  
In thy cocky arrogance I find bliss  
Bet on love, more sure than sabacc’s chancing  
Like royalty, thy could use a good kiss

His brav’ry countless Rebel battles won  
That mine arms, not credits, be his reward  
It matters not the speed of Kessel Run  
Han wins no matter how the game is scored

Let mine lips against his forever stay  
…and conversation’s boring anyway


End file.
